


Truth or dare

by Energizedinsomniac



Category: Sally Face - Fandom
Genre: Ash and larry forgive travis, Idiots in Love, Idk what to tag this as, JUST GUYS BEIN DUDES, M/M, Travis deserves better, idc if you ship it but i dont, sallary is weird dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Energizedinsomniac/pseuds/Energizedinsomniac
Summary: Hhhhi





	Truth or dare

“Alriiiiight, Travis!” Larry pointed in Travis’ direction. “Truth or dare?” Travis paused for a moment. “Uh, truth” Larry grinned. “Okay, what is the weirdest interaction youve had with sal?” The blonde sighed. “I called his cat a stupid fat bitch that owns my life and he thought i was talking about him.” Larry and Ash laughed and Sally feigned offence. “Travis! Are you saying im /not/ a stupid fat bitch that owns your life?”

Travis blushed. “You aren’t a stupid fat bitch but you do own my life.” Sally’s ears turned red under his prosthetic. Larry wheezed loudly and Travis smiled. “Sal, truth or dare?” Without even pausing to think, sally yelled “dare!”   
“Chug hot sauce.” Sal shrugged and grabbed a bottle from his fridge, chugging it all. 

“Im not gonna kiss you til you brush your teeth” Sally pouted and Travis kissed the cheek of his prosthetic. “Hey, i didnt say you couldnt have cheek kisses!” Sally looked travis dead in the eyes. “Thats kinda gay.” He then proceeded cling to Travis. “Ash truth or dare?” Ashley did what larry called ‘being a coward’ and chose truth. “Whats the dumbest thing youve ever said?” “My girlfriend asked what turned me on and i said garfield.” Ash deadpanned. Sal,Travis,and Larry made eye contact then burst out laughing.

After the trio calmed down Ash looked at larry. “Truth or dare?” Larry shrugged. “Dare.” Ash smirked. “Let us stack things on your nose.” Larry groaned but reluctantly let them. By the end of the night Larry had 200 dominoes on his nose. It was a great night.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact- ive done all of these things


End file.
